


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 4-Chloe's Cable Caper)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Dynamite Peril, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Chloe Frazer finds herself kidnapped and a bit tied up in a cable car full of dynamite thanks to a old nemesis out for revenge. But can she get loose and escape or will she be blown to bits?
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 4-Chloe's Cable Caper)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. It's been so long. I gotta get back to writing. Apologies for the wait. And yes, this is MOSTLY inspired by the scene in Hoodwinked where Red finds herself bound and gagged in the cable car by that bunny lol. It may be a kids movie but the damsel in distress scenes were on point and part of why I'm into DID perils. And without that, the movie is part of my childhood! Hope you enjoy this short bit! Apologies for the cliffhanger at the ending but you can somewhat go from there...

** Somewhere in the mountains of the Western Ghats, India-a cable car depot.  **

Chloe woke up after the hard impact on her head. She was in a bit of a groggy daze as she looked around.

She suddenly realized that she was in a cable car full of dynamite! She could only struggle, finding out that she was tightly tied up with several bands of rope tying her arms behind her back. Her body had additional bands of rope and her legs down to her boots had additional bands of rope tying her feet together. Last but not least, she could feel a tight red cloth over her mouth with a foam ball stuffed in, gagging her.

“MMMMPPPPPPPPHHH!” she yelled but to no avail. Suddenly, she heard a sinister yet familiar voice!

It was Usman Asav, the local Indian warlord! But how did he survive that explosion of his train bomb? Chloe was in shocking horror! 

She could only struggle for freedom as she listened to the warlord rant.

“So, Chloe Frazer. What a pleasant surprise! You come back into my territory to fatten your pockets. You may have stolen the Ganash from me. But you will not stand in my way of revolution any longer! The treasures of India will be mine! Starting with the Shield of Asgard!” Asav pondered with a calm yet menacing charade as he walked in front of his two insurgent bodyguards before walking up to Chloe just before the door to the cable car.

Chloe could only muffle an incoherent rant as he listened with evil pleasure.

Asav then gave an inaudible command to one of his men to light up a stick in the back and the other bodyguard to flip the switch for the car.

“Well, it’s about that time. My men and I will be most glad to see you sacrificed to the Gods, mongrel. By the way, I’ll make sure Miss Ross joins you in the afterlife. Goodbye, Chloe Frazer!” Asav hissed with a menacing laugh as Chloe could only scream and the cable car began its descent from the mountain with the hissing dynamite waiting to blow…

Not even five minutes later and Chloe was fighting for her life, struggling and muffling through her gag trying to get loose and find a way to not end up a tattered mess from a bombed cable car. Suddenly, she got an idea.

She wiggled her way over to a knife inadvertently left in the car by one of Asav’s goons and began cutting her hand and arm bonds. Not even a minute later and her arms were free. She then untied her gag and spit out the foam ball.

“Bloody wanker. That’s that. But how am I getting out of here?” Chloe sighed before seeing an emergency parachute lying across from her….


End file.
